


Re e regina del ghiaccio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Bendata fiducia [5]
Category: Frozen (2013), Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Elsa è da sola nel suo castello di ghiaccio. Jack è stato solo per tutta la vita, da quando se lo ricorda. Queste due anime sole s'incontreranno e forse non saranno più così sole.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Personaggi: Elsa, Jack Frost.  
> Prompt: eccolo, è un principe azzurro per davvero!

Cap.1 Re e regina del ghiaccio

 

Elsa avanzò verso il balcone del suo palazzo di ghiaccio, si fermò vedendo un ragazzo appollaiato sul bordo della balaustra con la schiena china, indossava un cappuccio. Continuò ad avanzare verso di lui e i suoi passi rimbombarono.

Jack Frost si voltò, socchiuse gli occhi guardandola e sbuffò. Una ciocca di capelli argentei gli finì davanti al viso pallido oscurando la visuale per metà.

“Ecco un’altra persona che mi passerà attraverso per affacciarsi” borbottò.

Elsa deglutì, sorrise e unì le mani avanzando. Arrivò fino alla finestra di ghiaccio e piegò di lato il capo.

“Non ho mai attraversato nessuno. D’accordo che ho sempre vissuto sola, e ora voglio continuare a farlo, ma non ti scaccerò certo facendo cose così strane” spiegò la regina. La treccia bionda le sbatteva ritmicamente contro il petto.

Jack sgranò gli occhi, si alzò in piedi tenendo i piedi nudi sopra la balaustra ghiacciata e sorrise. Si sfilò il cappuccio marrone della palandrana che indossava, fece girare su se stesso il bastone nerboruto di legno che teneva in mano e sorrise.

“Tu riesci a vedermi?” domandò.

Un soffio di vento gelido girò intorno al ragazzo scompigliandogli i corti capelli argentei e dei fiocchi di neve caddero per terra, cristallizzandosi a contatto con la superficie ghiacciata più azzurrastra.

“E anche tu hai dei poteri di ghiaccio?” chiese Elsa.

Jack ridacchiò, saltò giù e fece apparire una palla di neve nella mano. La lanciò e la riprese al volo.

“L’omino dietro la luna si diverte a distribuire questi poteri, ma solo alcuni diventano guardiani. Altri, come la goccia di sole Rapunzel, sono destinati a perderli e per questo non lo diventano. Altri ancora non possono perché sono mortali e penso sia il tuo caso. Io, invece, sono un guardiano fuggitivo” spiegò. Elsa incrociò le dita tra loro e piegò il capo.

“Distribuire cose così pericolose provoca danni. Non vedo come si possa definire guardiano qualcuno che invece di custodire può distruggere” spiegò. Le iridi azzurre di Frost si rifletterono in quelle di lei.

“La gente ne ha paura, bisogna celarli, domarli. Come possono rivelarsi mai utili?” domandò Elsa.

Jack sorrise, le sue iridi divennero lucide e infilò una mano in tasca, stringendo più forte il bastone fino a far sbiancare le nocche.

“Perciò tu sei qui per celarti ancora? Farei volentieri a cambio. Io farei qualsiasi cosa per non essere sempre celato, non visto” borbottò. Spiccò un salto e volò sopra un soffio di vento gelido, riatterrando al centro del fiocco di neve gigante che formava il pavimento. Osservò il vestito azzurro di lei, sorrise e la sua maglia divenne azzurra.

“In questo regno la regina sono io, Elsa” sussurrò con voce roca.

“Jack Frost. Se lei è la regina dei ghiacci, io posso dire di essere il re del gelo” spiegò.

Elsa sorrise e le iridi azzurre le brillarono.

< Non ci credo, Anna ha ragione, spuntano dal nulla. Eccolo, è un principe azzurro per davvero! No, non posso dare ragione a mia sorella, credo fermamente in quello che le ho detto e come sorella maggiore devo dare il buon esempio > pensò.

“Beh, di sicuro lei è un principe azzurro davvero, adesso, grazie ai suoi abiti; ma per essere re deve prima sposarmi” spiegò.

Jack ghignò, le si avvicinò mettendosi sulle punte dei piedi nudi e la guardò in viso.

“Sposami” mormorò.

“Io, al contrario di mia sorella Anna, so che non ci si sposa con il primo incontrato senza essersi conosciuti a lungo. Inoltre, se vuoi rimanere qui, dovrai darmi qualcosa in cambio” disse gelida.

Jack ridacchiò, indietreggiò e fece un inchino. Allargò le braccia, girò su se stesso e si raddrizzò.

“Facciamo così. Tu fai in modo che la gente creda in me e mi veda. Ed io, oltre che un principe azzurro, sarò anche colui che t’insegnerà a non far disastri con i tuoi poteri” disse.

Elsa annuì, il vento le fece ondeggiare i veli leggeri che formavano lo strascico del suo vestito.

“Affare fatto” rispose.


	2. Cap.2 Vola con me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> -Elsa,Jack Frost  
> Prompt: salto nel vuoto|l'arte di plasmare i sogni si può imparare solo sognando

Cap.2 Vola con me

 

Jack teneva il bastone su una spalla, era ritto su un piede nudo sopra il bordo di ghiaccio della grata della balconata.

Elsa alzò il capo facendo oscillare la propria lunga treccia biondo chiaro, strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, osservando la mano che il ragazzo le offriva.

“È assolutamente necessario?” domandò. Le sue candide dita affusolate afferrarono l’arto che le veniva porto e saltò con entrambi i piedi sulla ringhiera.

Jack sorrise, le ciocche argentee dei suoi capelli strofinavano contro il cappuccio di stoffa blu.

“I poteri rispecchiano le tue emozioni. La prima cosa che devi imparare a fare è fidarti di te stessa” spiegò.

Elsa batté un paio di volte le palpebre e aggrottò le sopracciglia, osservando la mano del giovane lasciare la sua per stringerle i fianchi.

“Sicuro che non ci siano scelte meno pericolose di questa? Temo che persino mia sorella minore la troverebbe bizzarra” sussurrò.

Jack scoppiò a ridere, dei fiocchi di neve volteggiarono intorno a lui e con l’altra mano sollevò il bastone.

“Quando ho cercato di toglierti i guanti hai quasi cercato di congelarmi. Per non parlare del gigante di ghiaccio che mi è toccato distruggere” disse.

“È stat …”. Elsa si zittì e lo abbracciò guardandolo saltare oltre la balconata. Strinse gli occhi, il battito cardiaco le accelerò e sentì la bocca asciutta. Strinse le braccia intorno al collo del giovane, il vento le sferzò il viso.

“Se tieni gli occhi chiusi non servirà a molto. Devi capire che è temere i tuoi poteri che li rende pericolosi. Più si provano emozioni negative, come la frustrazione, la paura, l’abbandono o la rabbia, più si cerca di controllarli per terrore; più sfuggono al tuo controllo” spiegò Jack.

Elsa sentì il proprio corpo aderire a quello magro, ma muscoloso di Frost e deglutì. Abbassò lo sguardò, vide passare sotto di lei lo sfondo innevato, gli abeti da quella distanza sembravano grandi un mignolo.

“Se cado da quassù, mi troverò a dover affrontare un salto nel vuoto a cui subentrerà la morte nel momento in cui atterrerò” disse gelida.

Jack le fece sollevare il mento con la punta del bastone e nelle iridi azzurre della ragazza si rifletté il cielo stellato.

Le stelle argentee brillavano sullo sfondo nero-bluastro.

Elsa sgranò gli occhi vedendo dei filamenti dorati dipanarsi da una nuvola d’oro grande quanto il suo petto, girò il capo e vide che si dirigevano verso il paese. Da essi si staccavano velieri grandi quanto la sua mano, cavalli grandi quanto il suo capo o delfini lunghi come il suo braccio, tutti fatti di polvere dorata.

“Chi è che li fa?” domandò Elsa e la voce le tremò.

“Sandman” rispose Jack. Sorrise guardando delle farfalle di polvere dorata volare, ad ogni battito d’ali risuonava il suono di campanelle.

< Come possono dei poteri creare cose così belle? Io credevo portassero solo distruzione > pensò la regina.

“Come ci riesce?” chiese ancora.

“Ha fiducia in sé. Io mi diverto e gioco, così controllo i miei, invece lui sognando. L'arte di plasmare i sogni si può imparare solo sognando” spiegò Frost.


	3. Cap.3 Pitch Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Personaggi: Elsa, Pitch Black   
> Prompt: congelerà anche le lacrime che non verserai davanti a lei.

Cap.3 Pitch Black

Elsa si affacciò e accarezzò il cavallo di polvere dorata, lo osservò saltellare davanti al suo viso.  
“Perché Jack ci mette tanto? Deve solo controllare che bei sogni sta facendo Anna” sussurrò la regina.

< Non dovrei temere di rimanere da sola, in fondo era la mia scelta… ho solo fretta di imparare in fretta a controllare i miei poteri > si rincuorò.  
Il cavallo di polvere dorata si tinse di nero, il muso si allungò, i bordi si fecero più frastagliati e l’animale s’imbizzarrì. Nitrì, si alzò su due zampe e scalciò, la criniera oscillava. S’ingigantì diventando grande quanto un cavallo normale, le narici erano dilatate e da esse si alzava del fumo nerastro.

Elsa si portò una mano alla bocca, sgranò gli occhi e indietreggiò. Alzò la mano e da essa si dipartirono una serie di stalattiti di ghiaccio che attraversarono la creatura. La giovane donna digrignò i denti, la lunga treccia bionda le oscillò dietro le spalle. Alzò le mani evocando una palla di neve grande tre volte lei e la lanciò contro la creatura, travolgendola. La sfera di neve alzò un capo con una bocca di ghiaccio dai denti aguzzi, dal suo corpo tondeggiante uscirono braccia e gambe nerborute di neve e la bestia ruggì.  
“Niente male davvero. Il mio signore del gelo ha trovato una degna amante” sussurrò una voce.

Elsa si voltò nella sua direzione e rimase con la schiena piegata in avanti, proteggendosi il volto un braccio.  
“Chi sei?” domandò.

Pitch sorrise, si passò una mano tra i corti capelli neri e avanzò in una nebbiolina nerastra.  
“Gl’incubi e l’oscurità mi accompagnano. Io sono la paura, l’unico vero compagno del ghiaccio. Io sono Pitch Black” si presentò. Si passò una mano sulla pelle grigiastra delle gote scavate e la fece scendere fino al mento sporgente.

Elsa indietreggiò lasciando la sala del palazzo, fino ad arrivare al balcone di ghiaccio.

Pitch le apparve alle spalle e le accarezzò la pelle nuda e nivea della spalla, lasciata scoperta dal vestito azzurro.  
“È solo un ragazzino. Non consolerà il dolore che ti provoca l’essere sola, di non avere tua sorella” disse roco.

Elsa dimenò la mano, allontanandolo e si mise a correre. Rientrò dentro il palazzo, alzò una barricata di neve davanti alla finestra e si nascose dietro la gamba del suo mostro di neve. La creatura fu avvolta da un alone nerastro e si trasformò in polvere color inchiostro, che si diffuse tutt’intorno.  
“Congelerà anche le lacrime che non verserai davanti a lei”. Risuonò la voce di Pitch all’interno del palazzo, rimbombando. La voce si spense e la polvere scomparve, Elsa strofinò le mani tra loro e aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
“Ci mancava il folle” si lamentò.

 


	4. Cap.4 Mi fido di te

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Personaggi: Elsa,Jack Frost  
> Prompt: qual è il tuo centro?

Cap.4 Mi fido di te

Elsa si appoggiò al davanzale di ghiaccio e alzò il capo, i fiocchi di neve le vorticavano intorno al viso e il vento le fece sbattere sulla schiena la lunga treccia di capelli biondi. Socchiuse gli occhi dalle iridi azzurre, guardò Jack volarle sopra il capo e si girò.

Il ragazzo dai corti capelli argentei le atterrò davanti e sorrise, le sue iridi color ghiaccio si rifletterono in quelle di lei.

“Tua sorella sogna te che torni a casa e ti posso assicurare che non è stata mai in mani più sicure” disse. Si mise il cappuccio azzurro, alcuni fiocchi di neve vi atterrarono sciogliendosi.

< Non posso dirle che ha lasciato il _principattolo_ e sta venendo qui con un gigante buono e una renna  > pensò. Ticchettò con il piede nudo sul pavimento gelido e ghignò.

Elsa annuì, strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e mise le mani ai lati del lungo vestito azzurro.

“Ti sto dando un po’ troppa fiducia. Non è da me” disse.

Jack fece girare su se stesso il bastone e le camminò intorno.

“Non sai perché, ma ti rendi conto che riesci a credere nelle cose che ti dico, vero?” chiese.

Elsa strinse i pugni e lo seguì con lo sguardo.

“E tu come lo sai? È una sorta di tuo incantesimo?” domandò.

Jack negò con il capo, sorrise e le iridi gli brillarono di riflessi argentei.

“No, è il mio centro” sussurrò addolcendo il tono.

Elsa sentì le guance accaldarsi, schioccò la lingua contro il palato e si accigliò.

“Il tuo cosa? Sei forse una torta o un bersaglio?” chiese.

“No, il centro del mio essere. È una mia caratteristica, ma non c’entrano i poteri. È il motivo che mi ha permesso di essere scelto come guardiano, ma ognuno in generale ne ha uno. Il tuo è?” la interrogò il Guardiano. Si piegò e le mise l’indice sul petto.

Elsa gli spostò la mano e le orecchie le divennero vermiglie.

“Cosa?” domandò.

Jack avvicinò il suo viso a quello di lei.

“Qual è il tuo centro?” domandò.

Elsa si girò dandogli le spalle e la coda dorata le oscillo dietro la schiena.

“Ho cose più importanti di cui parlarti” rispose.

 


	5. Cap.5 Corteggiamento

Cap.5 Corteggiamento  
  
Jack si appese al lampadario a forma di fiocco di neve, si avvolse con le gambe e si mise a testa in giù facendo oscillare le braccia. Inspirò ed espirò, chiuse gli occhi e corrugò la fronte, i suoi capelli argentei oscillavano.   
"Se Pitch si è presentato qui, vuol dire che anche tu potresti diventare un guardiano" spiegò. Elsa si appoggiò contro la parete di ghiaccio, che rifletteva le sue fattezze ed incrociò le braccia.  
"A me sembrava fosse qui per farmi le avance. Ultimamente va di moda parlare come se bastasse conoscersi per immediatamente sposarsi o comunque avere una relazione intima" brontolò.

Jack mosse le mani facendo apparire delle sfere di neve e della brina che iniziarono a vorticare sotto il suo capo.  
"Però tu non hai mai sentito parlare dell'uomo sulla luna che trasforma". Proseguì Jack.

Elsa alzò un sopracciglio e alzò il capo, osservandolo. Avvampò guardando i fianchi nivei di lui lasciati scoperti dalla sua giacca della tuta, che ricadeva verso il basso.  
"Non avevi detto che ci voleva un centro?" chiese.

Jack lasciò la presa, levitò a testa in giù, allungò le gambe e girò su se stesso scendendo fino al pavimento ed appoggiò i piedi nudi sulla superficie riflettente. Allungò le mani verso di lei e la brina avvolse la giovane, i suoi capelli biondi divennero neri e le sue iridi si tinsero di rosso, il suo lungo abito divenne nero.

Jack chiuse i pugni ed Elsa tornò normale.  
"Che stavi combinando?!" strillò la regina.

Jack strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare ed incrociò le braccia.  
"A quanto pare i tuoi poteri hanno una doppia natura. Una di esse è molto pericolosa, oltre che molto bella. Potresti diventare una temibile regina delle nevi al servizio del male" spiegò.

Elsa si massaggiò la fronte con pollice e medio.  
"Vuoi iniziare anche tu a cianciare su come devo celare, domare e nascondere?" domandò. Jack la raggiunse, sorrise e prese la mano di lei nella propria, baciandole la punta delle dita.  
"Al contrario, l'altra metà di te è stupenda. Sei come me, scegli tu tra bene e male" mormorò seducente.

Elsa deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte e sorrise.  
"E tu ci vuoi provare con me?" chiese e la voce le tremò.

Jack le lasciò andare la mano e annuì.  
"Nonostante tutto quello che potrà succedere, ti lascerò i tuoi tempi. Ti corteggerò alla vecchia maniera... ad esempio con una cena" mormorò. Le fece l'occhiolino e saltellò sulle punte dei piedi nudi.  
"Sai, fiducia o non fiducia, secondo me in amore sei un malandrino" borbottò Elsa e Jack scoppiò a ridere.

 


	6. Cap.6 Un coniglietto non proprio tenero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipa al Contest Cross over a rotazione.

Cap.6 Un coniglietto non proprio tenero  
  
"Non poteva avere i poteri dell'estate? No, per forza la signora della neve doveva essere" si lamentò Anna. Si piegò in avanti e starnutì, il naso le pizzicava ed era arrossato.  
"A me il ghiaccio piace" rispose Kristoff. Stringeva le corna di Sven e stava ritto, gli zoccoli dell'animale sotto di lui lasciavano delle impronte nella neve.  
"Anche a me piace l'estate!" gridò Olaf. Si mise a correre accanto alla renna, su cui erano seduti i due giovani.

Anna si mordicchiò il labbro, incidendolo.  
"Tu non puoi conoscere l'estate" brontolò il venditore di ghiaccio.

Il pupazzo di neve si grattò la punta della carota-naso con il dito-rametto e sorrise.  
"Un giorno la conoscerò! Incontrerò un sacco di pupazzi di sabbia!" si vantò.

Kristoff ghignò e Anna gli tirò un colpo con il mento sulla spalla, gonfiò le guance e sbuffò.  
"Glielo dovremmo dire" bisbigliò Kristoff.

Anna corrugò la fronte e si voltò di scatto, la ciocca candida le finì davanti al viso.  
"Piantala!" si lamentò.

Kristoff sentì la propria renna fare una serie di versi e strinse più forte le gambe ai suoi fianchi.  
"No, davvero, glielo dovremmo dire" disse, indurendo il tono.  
"Che _carinoooo_!" strillò Anna. Lasciò andare il giovane, saltò giù dalla renna e si mise a correre.

Kristoff fermò Sven e si voltò, vedendo Olaf correre dietro la giovane principessa dimenando le braccia.  
"Certo che è parecchio impulsiva" si lamentò. Scese dalla renna e prese le redini del suo animale. Sven fece una serie di versi e guardò la carota sul naso di Olaf con gli occhi liquidi.  
"In fondo cosa ci si può aspettare da una che vuole sposarsi con uno appena conosciuto?" chiese Kristoff, facendo un’altra voce. Raggiunse la ragazza, il pupazzo di neve scivolava su un lago ghiacciato, sorridendo.

Anna teneva tra le braccia il coniglietto pasquale, era grande due mani e sbuffava. Le sue guanciotte pelose erano arrossate, i baffi tremavano e la peluria era arruffata. Si copriva il volto con le orecchie lunghe due dita.

Anna lo sollevò e lo mostrò a Kristoff.  
"Non è un amore?" chiese.

Il coniglio ringhiò e cercò di morderlo, addentando l'aria con gl'incisivi.  
"Veramente no" ribatté il giovane.

Anna sbatté il piede in terra.  
"Non capisci nulla. Lo coccolo io questo amoruccio della mamma" brontolò.

 


	7. Cap.7 Cuore congelato

Cap.7 Cuore congelato

“Tu resta qui” disse Anna. Mise il Calmoniglio in braccio a Kristoff. Quest’ultimo sospirò e con l’altra mano accarezzò la testa di Sven ed annuì, sedendosi sull’ultimo gradino di ghiaccio della scalinata.

“Fammi indovinare. Il tuo piano è entrare e convincere tua sorella a venire con noi?” chiese.

Anna si morse l’interno della guancia ed annuì.

“Non è cattiva. È stato un mio errore, sistemeremo tutto. Siamo sorelle, possiamo cavarcela se ci aiutiamo” spiegò. Si voltò e aprì la porta.

“Se ci riesci davvero, dille che tutto questo ghiaccio per me è poesia” le disse.

Anna roteò gli occhi ed entrò.

“Elsa!” chiamò. Jack volò fino ad Anna e gli sventolò la mano davanti al viso. Si girò sentendo dei passi e vide la regina Elsa raggiungere la scalinata.

“Elsa” sussurrò la principessa.

“Anna, vai a casa” disse Elsa. Scese un paio di gradini della scalinata, la lunga gonna azzurra con i brillantini scivolava lungo i gradini.

Jack rotolò davanti ad Anna.

“Smettila Jack” brontolò Elsa. Sbuffò e si passò la mano sulla treccia.

“Jack? C’è qualcun altro?” chiese Anna. Guardò a destra e a sinistra.

Elsa impallidì e Jack balzò da lei, atterrandole davanti, lasciando una scia di luce azzurrina.

“Perché non ti vede? Sei proprio qui!” si lamentò.

“Te l’avevo detto che mi puoi vedere solo tu. Lei è quella che si sposa con gli sconosciuti, vero?” chiese Jack.

“Elsa, con chi stai parlando?” domandò Anna.

La sorella si massaggiò le tempie con la mano.

“Anna, vai via” ordinò.

“Ti ricordo che il patto è che tu permetta alla gente di vedermi” spiegò Jack. Conficcò il bastone nel pavimento e saltò, mettendosi in cima.

“Non credevo davvero che non ti vedessero” gli sibilò Elsa.

Anna avanzò lungo il salone di ghiaccio.

“Elsa sono qui! Ti prego, non ignorarmi. Non ignorarmi come sempre!” alzò la voce e la sua voce rimbombò.

Elsa si voltò verso di lei, il lampadario a forma di fiocco di neve oscillò.

“Anna, tu non capisci” farfugliò Elsa. Indietreggiò sulle scalinate, Anna le salì due gradini alla volta.

“Non dovevo farti perdere il controllo dei tuoi poteri, ma ora sono qui. Possiamo mettere tutto a posto” spiegò Anna.

“Anna, vattene!” gridò Elsa.

Jack e il suo bastone scomparvero. Riapparve in piedi al fianco di Elsa, stringendo il bastone al petto.

“Calmati” le sussurrò all’orecchio.

“Elsa, lo so che non l’hai fatto apposta. Però è tutto congelato, devi venire a sistemare…” spiegò Anna, la voce le tremava.

Elsa piegò le ginocchia e piegò la schiena in avanti, camminando avanti e indietro.

L’ambiente si tinse di rosso.

“Calmati” ringhiò Jack, alzando la voce.

“Elsa, devi trovare il modo per mettere tutto a posto. Ti aiuterò, ma dobbiamo andare…” spiegò la principessa, alzando la voce.

“Anna, basta!” gridò Elsa. Allargò il braccio e fece partire un getto di ghiaccio.

“No!” gridò Jack. Si mise davanti ad Anna e prese in pieno petto il getto di ghiaccio magico. Gridò, Elsa sgranò gli occhi e si voltò di scatto, vedendolo cadere a faccia in giù.

Il Guardiano divenne visibile, i suoi capelli divennero castani.

Anna spalancò la bocca, coprendosela con la mano, vedendo il suo corpo esanime apparire sul pavimento.

“Jack!” gridò Elsa.


	8. Cap.8 Crisi

Cap.8 Crisi  
  


Anna s’inginocchiò accanto al giovane e lo sollevò.

“È… è apparso dal nulla” sussurrò.

Elsa sgranò gli occhi, si guardò le mani ed indietreggiò, tremando.

“Io… io non volevo…” mormorò. Anna alzò il capo e la guardò in viso.

“Elsa” sussurrò.

Il ghiaccio si tinse di rosso e una serie di spuntoni iniziarono a scendere dal soffitto.

Anna ne evitò alcuni che si alzarono dal pavimento.

Elsa boccheggiò, strinse i pugni e fu avvolta da una tempesta di neve.

“Elsa!” chiamò Anna.

“Tu… lui… pensavate di potermi salvare, ma nessuno può” mormorò la regina. Si portò le mani alle tempie e rabbrividì. La tormenta sferzò il viso di Anna, che si alzò in piedi, tenendo il giovane tra le braccia.

“Elsa! Va aiutato!” le gridò.

Elsa gettò indietro la testa e gridò, mentre il palazzo iniziò a tremare, nel ghiaccio vermiglio si aprirono una serie di crepe. La porta si spalancò e Kristoff entrò all’interno.

“Cosa sta succedendo?” domandò. Le iridi di Elsa divennero bianche, la lunga treccia bionda le ondeggiava lungo le spalle.

“Non volevo più fare del male a nessuno! VOLEVO ESSERE DA SOLA!” gridò. Aprì e chiuse i pugni, le sue mani si ricoprirono di luce azzurrina e di venature di ghiaccio.

Una serie di mostri di neve apparvero tutt’intorno, avevano delle zanne e degli artigli di ghiaccio. Le gambe di ognuno di essi erano alte il doppio di Kristoff.

“Anna, dobbiamo andare!” gridò quest’ultimo. Raggiunse Olaf e gli mise il Calmoniglio tra le braccia.

“Kritoff, c’è un ragazzo ferito!” gridò Anna.

Kristoff corse fino a lei e prese Jack tra le braccia.

“Lo metto su Sven, dobbiamo andare!” ordinò. Evitò un paio di artigliate di due giganti di ghiaccio e raggiunse la propria renna.

Anna si voltò verso Elsa, intravedeva la sua figura tra i fiocchi di neve.

“Elsa, vattene, crollerà tutto!” gridò.

Kristoff legò Jack a Sven e corse da Anna, raggiungendola, e la strattonò per un braccio.

“Andiamo!” gridò.

 


	9. Cap.9 Assalto al castello

Cap.9 Assalto al castello

 

Elsa chiuse gli occhi, regolò il respiro e sentì le tempie dolerle. Le crepe si richiusero e la regina gemette.

“Andatevene!” gridarono i giganti di ghiaccio, correndo fuori dal palazzo. Uno di loro si mise davanti alla porta, alla fine del ponte di ghiaccio.

Elsa uscì in balcone, si affacciò stringendo la balaustra di ghiaccio, vedendo in lontananza la renna al galoppo.

“Jack, mi dispiace…” sussurrò. Strinse le braccia intorno al corpo, il battito cardiaco era accelerato ed il palazzo brillò di rosso. Indietreggiò, si voltò ed avanzò lungo la sala del palazzo, le sue scarpe ticchettavano sul pavimento di ghiaccio.

“Basta, Elsa. Nessuna emozione! Nessuna!” si ripeté.

 

**************

 

Jack mugolò, socchiuse gli occhi e guardò verso l’alto.

“Sven, guarda, si è svegliato il cielo” sentì dire una voce maschile, seguita dal suono di una renna. Richiuse gli occhi e boccheggiò, sentiva un dolore all’altezza del petto e le mani gli formicolavano.

“Sei sicuro che lo guariranno?” udì domandare una voce femminile.

“Sì, gliel’ho già visto fare” ribatté una voce maschile diversa da quella che aveva sentito.

“Dove sono?” biascicò. Cercò di alzarsi in piedi sulla renna e ricadde all’indietro. Una ciocca castana gli divenne bianca ed iniziò a tremare.

“Freddo” bisbigliò.

“Non ti alzare, siamo quasi arrivati… dalla mia famiglia” gli sussurrò la seconda voce maschile. Kristoff gli appoggiò una mano calda sul petto.

“Gli esperti in amore sono anche la tua famiglia, interessante” bisbigliò Anna.

"Quanto manca?". Jack riconobbe la voce del Calmoniglio.

 

***********

 

“Indietro, è pericoloso!”. “La regina!”. “Attenti!”. “Aprite le porte!”. “Andiamo!”.

Una serie di voci maschili provenivano dall’esterno del palazzo, insieme ai ruggiti dei giganti di ghiaccio di Elsa.

“Il principe Hans li sta facendo cadere dal dirupo! Muoviamoci!”.

Elsa da dentro il palazzo continuò a sentire delle voci maschili farci sempre più vicine. Il portone si aprì, il suo gigante di ghiaccio era a terra privo di una gamba. Entrarono due soldati armati di balestre.

Elsa sgranò gli occhi, si afferrò la gonna e risalì al piano di sopra, correndo per le scalinate.

I due soldati la raggiunsero.

“No, vi prego” implorò la regina.

I due soldati spararono con le loro balaustre.

Elsa fece crescere degli spuntoni di ghiaccio dal pavimento, facendovi conficcare le frecce.

“State lontani” supplicò.

Le guardie, seguite dal principe Hans, li raggiunsero al piano di sopra.

Elsa ansimò, sgranando gli occhi e si guardò intorno.

L’ambiente da vermiglio divennero color pece.

Dei cavalli neri travolsero le guardie, gli equini si trasformarono in un mare nero, le porte del palazzo si spalancarono e il mare oscuro trascinò fuori dall’edificio i soldati. Un agglomerato di ombra avvolse il principe Hans, bloccandolo sul pavimento.

Elsa mosse la mano e gli spuntoni di ghiaccio trascinarono fuori dalla finestra le due guardie armate di balaustra.

 


	10. Cap. 10 La verità su Hans

Cap. 10 La verità su Hans

L’oscurità avvolse Elsa, oscurandole la visuale e la regina udì l’urlo di Hans.

< Non dire mai la verità.

Celare, domare, controllare > udì risuonare la voce di suo padre.

“Per il mondo la colpa è solo mia” biascicò la regina, perdendo i sensi. 

La regina crollò esanime, perdendo i sensi.

*************

Elsa mugolò, avvertiva gli occhi bruciare, li socchiuse e vide una serie di gabbie ondeggiare sopra di lei. Si mise seduta, era accomodata su una tavola di pietra, e udì un cigolio, abbassò lo sguardo e vide delle catene e dei guanti di metallo che le stringevano le mani.

“C-cosa…” sussurrò.

“Ho dovuto metterle per il momento. Finché non passerai dalla mia parte” disse Pitch.

Elsa si mise in piedi e strattonò le catene, il fragore rimbombò nella caverna, risuonando.

“Mi hai rapito” sibilò.

Pitch ghignò, mostrando i canini candidi e aguzzi.

“Salvato. Volevano imprigionarti e ucciderti perché i tuoi poteri hanno congelato l’intera baia e fatto cadere un inverno eterno su tutto il paese. Stai già portando il terrore che tanto mi rinforza” sussurrò.

Elsa sentiva delle fitte provenire da vari punti del suo corpo.

“Regina, mi liberi!”. La voce di Hans risuonò tutt’intorno. 

Elsa si voltò nella direzione da cui provenivano le urla. Riconobbe il principe, era intrappolato da dei cristalli color ossidiana contro la parete di roccia.

“Perché lo hai imprigionato?!” urlò.

Pitch si affiancò ad Elsa e le accarezzò la guancia con le punte delle dita.

“Voglio mostrarti la malvagità degli uomini” bisbigliò.

Elsa indietreggiò.

“Regina Elsa, liberatemi. Non siate il mostro che tutti temono” gemette Hans.

“Oh, invece tu lo sei” disse Pitch. Trasse dalla tasca della polvere mezza oro e mezza nera, che brillava di blu.

“Questa polvere è in grado di mostrare i desideri più reconditi. Puoi non credermi, ma i tuoi poteri sono in grado di comprendere che questa è la verità” sussurrò. 

Hans rabbrividì, cercando di liberarsi e vide Pitch soffiargli in volto.

Hans strinse gli occhi e mugolò, un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò lungo il viso e comparve uno schermo di energia azzurra davanti al principe.

_ Hans affilò il pugnale e si accomodò sulla poltrona di raso rosso, affondando nella stoffa. La lama strisciava sulla pietra, scintille volavano tutt’intorno. _

_ “Tredicesimo in successione, dovevo per forza sposare una nobile. Preferivo Elsa, ma quella sciocca di Anna è stata anche più facile da raggirare. Non vale un quarto della sorella maggiore quella sciocchina. _

_ La regina, però, mi ha agevolato con i suoi sbagli. Dopo quello che ha fatto, ora tutti la considerano una strega. Mi basterà uccidere Anna e dire che è lei la colpevole. A quel punto, potrò eliminarla dicendo che l’ho fatto per salvare il regno. _

_ Mi dichiarerò re. Anna ha detto a tutti che mi avrebbe sposato, mi basterà dire che l’abbiamo fatto di nascosto. Ho già preparato tutto” rifletté. _

_ Le fiamme del camino si riflettevano nelle sue iridi. _

“Tu volevi uccidere me e mia sorella per prendere il trono” sibilò Elsa. 

Hans digrignò i denti, cercò di liberarsi e gridò.

“Non crederete all’omino degli incubi, vero?!” gridò. 

Elsa strinse i pugni ed indietreggiò.

“I sogni non mentono. Non ho bisogno di menzogne per avere ragione” ribatté Pitch. 

Nel cristallo nero si creò un buco all’altezza della tasca di Hans, da cui scivolò fuori un anello che volò tra le mani di Elsa.

La luce delle torce che illuminavano la caverna si fece più forte e Elsa guardò il gioiello controluce.

< Hans/Elsa nozze > lesse. La regina deglutì, impallidendo.

“Avevi già gli anelli pronti, maledetto” ringhiò. Le iridi le si tinsero di rosso e i capelli le divennero mori. Allungò un braccio e una lama di ghiaccio le apparve in mano.

Pitch la osservò e ghignò.

“Su una cosa sola avevi ragione, sciocco. Anna non è all’altezza della regina dei ghiacci, nessuno lo è” mormorò roco.

Elsa avvicinò la lama al viso del prigioniero.

“Pitch, tu sai cosa teme?” domandò.

Pitch si grattò il mento ed evocò della polvere nera, questa prese le sembianze di un bambino in ginocchio, in lacrime, mentre dodici ragazzi di varie altezze gli davano le spalle, immobili.

“Di essere ignorato dai suoi fratelli, non dissimili da lui come animo ignobile” spiegò.

“Allora è lì che dovrai riportarlo. Ti conviene, sbaglio o il suo terrore ti rafforzerebbe?

Per quanto riguarda te…”. Iniziò Elsa, guardando Hans in viso. “… torna nuovamente nel mio regno e ti taglierò la testa” minacciò. Gli graffiò la guancia con la lama di ghiaccio.

“Sarà fatto, mia regina” disse Pitch. Scoppiò a ridere e scomparve, portando Hans con sé.


	11. Cap.11 Dai Troll

Cap.11 Dai Troll

 

“Quindi siamo sicuri che non sia lui l’altro?” domandò un piccolo troll, stringendo al petto un cristallo di fuoco.

“No, ma di sicuro, se non stesse male, potevamo far sposare Kristoff e la sua dolce metà” disse un altro piccolo troll, grattandosi accanto al funghetto sulla spalla.

Jack rabbrividì, i suoi capelli erano diventati bianchi e starnutì un paio di volte.

Kristoff lo prese in braccio dalla renna, sciogliendo i nodi con cui lo aveva bloccato all’animale, e lo condusse fino a GranPapà.

“Smettetela, è un momento difficile. Questo ragazzo ‘sta male” brontolò.

Anna aveva le guance arrossate, si tolse il mantello di muschio.

“Sono simpatici, ma hai ragione Kristoff, questo ragazzo è apparso dal nulla e sta male” disse gentilmente.

< Certo che Kristoff ha un grande cuore > pensò.

Il capo dei troll socchiuse gli occhi ed accarezzò la fronte di Jack, sentendola gelida sotto le dita.

“Questo è uno degli spiriti delle feste, ma la sua vita à in pericolo. C’è una strana magia su di lui” sussurrò. Anna socchiuse gli occhi.

“Al momento è umano”. S’intromise.

“È tornato umano solo per poter morire” spiegò GranPapà.

“Non puoi curarlo?” domandò Kristoff.

Un paio di troll trattennero il fiato.

“È la testa, non il cuore, solo un atto d’amore può salvarlo” disse il capo dei troll.

“Un atto d’amore? Come il bacio del vero amore?” chiese Anna.

Kristoff si voltò verso di lei, sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo sul giovane.

“Qualsiasi tipo di amore. Hai sorelle, amici, genitori?” chiese.

“Nessuno in vita, purtroppo” disse Calmoniglio. Saltò sulla spalla di Kristoff e guardò Jack, si sporse muovendo i baffi.

Jack impallidì, guardandolo.

“Perché sei così piccolo?” domandò con voce roca.

“Noi Guardiani spariremo prima di te, purtroppo. Pitch ha manomesso le nostre feste e solo tu potevi sconfiggerlo. Se i bambini credessero in te ‘come guardiano’, la fiducia nei tuoi confronti lo farebbe sparire, ma al momento… ha battuto persino Sand-man” ammise Calmoniglio con voce roca.

“Elsa. Mia sorella sembrava davvero legata a lui, magari lei… ci tiene” disse Anna.

Jack chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò tra le braccia di Kristoff.

< Non penso proprio che Elsa possa amarmi. È stata la prima a vedermi ed io mi sono legato subito a lei, ma non mi ricambierà mai > pensò.


	12. Cap.12 Elsa vs Pitch

Cap.12 Elsa vs Pitch

 

Pitch si guardò intorno, osservò un paio di gabbie ondeggiare e sospirò, le manette e i guanti di metallo di Elsa erano in pezzi sul pavimento, congelati in parte.

“Non posso crederci. Una volta conosciuta la cattiveria degli uomini, ero convinto che sarebbe passata dalla mia parte…”. Avanzò e raggiunse una gabbia, era in terra, aperta, il metallo delle sbarre era accartocciato e ripiegato su se stesso. “Pensavo che quella richiesta nei confronti di Hans fosse il suo tendermi la mano. Invece, ha approfittato della mia assenza per far scappare persino Sand-man. Si è alleata con i miei nemici” sibilò. Assottigliò gli occhi e le sue iridi dardeggiarono assumendo il colore del fuoco.

“Io l’avrò come mia regina, che lei lo voglia, o no. Da Jack mi sarò anche lasciato rifiutare, ma lei sarà mia!” sbraitò.

Il pavimento era ricoperto di neve e un passaggio spaziale, simile a uno specchio nero che mostrava il palazzo di Elsa, era coperto da due dita di ghiaccio.

Pitch scomparve e riapparve dinnanzi al palazzo. Si guardò intorno e vide che una tormenta di neve copriva la visuale. L’ululato del vento sempre più forte rimbombava tutt’intorno e le case, sferzate, tremavano, rischiando di crollare sotto la neve.

“Sì, ha perso il controllo dei suoi poteri completamente! Finalmente! Dopo averli uccisi tutti gli rimarrò solo io!

Verrà da me!” sbraitò.

 

*********

 

La tormenta investiva la spiaggia, il vento flagellava le navi e i fiocchi di neve li sferzavano.

Kristoff nascose Anna dietro di sé, venendo colpito al suo posto da una serie di raffiche di neve che lo fecero rabbrividire, pezzettini di ghiaccio appuntiti s’infransero sul suo corpo muscoloso, andando in pezzi. Calmoniglio, nascosto dentro la sua casacca, si appiattì, abbassando le orecchie.

< Dovrei essere lì fuori a combattere, dannazione >.

Anna intravedeva appena il viso di Kristoff sotto la bandana. Il venditore di ghiaccio teneva le redini di Sven.

“ELSA!” chiamò.

“Elsa sta distruggendo ogni cosa. Che diamine le è successo?” domandò Jack, venendo scosso da tremiti sempre più forti.

Olaf cadde in avanti e la testa gli si staccò dal corpo, rotolando al suo fianco. Il pupazzo di neve se la rimise e Kristoff lo sollevò, mettendolo sopra Sven, tra Jack e la testa della renna.

“Vedi di non andare a pezzi!” ordinò, cercando di sovrastare l’urlo del vento.

Anna avvertì il battito cardiaco aumentare, mentre guardava il venditore di ghiaccio. Si affiancò ad Olaf.

“Dovrei star morendo congelata, e invece al suo fianco sento quasi caldo” gli disse.

Il pupazzo di neve captò le sue parole con la magia e soffiò sulle proprie mani di legno la risposta, che si trasformò in un vento azzurrino, con dentro dei fiocchetti di neve luminosi grandi l’unghia di un mignolo, che avvolse il capo di Anna.

< Ogni tanto vale la pena di sciogliersi per qualcuno > sentì la voce del pupazzo di neve risuonarle per incanto nella mente.

“Elsa!” sbraitò Jack, battendo i denti.

Anna mise le mani, coperte dai pesanti guanti, a conca ai lati della bocca

“ELSAAAAAA!” sbraitò, cercando di coprire il vento.

“Vostra altezza!” gridò Kristoff a pieni polmoni.

 

**************

 

“Non riesco più a controllare i miei poteri! Finirò per uccidere qualcuno” gemette Elsa. Si piegò in avanti, stringendosi spasmodicamente al petto Sand-man.

L’omino batteva i denti, sul suo capo era apparso il segnale di pericolo fatto di polvere dorata.

Indicò davanti a sé, muovendo la bocca senza emettere suono, dimenando il corpicino paffutello.

Elsa sgranò gli occhi vedendo Pitch andare verso di lei, si mise l’omino dei sogni sulle spalle.

Sand-man si strinse al collo di lei, deglutendo rumorosamente.

Pitch avanzò, scivolando su un letto di sabbia nera, con le braccia aperte.

“Finalmente sei pronta a passare dalla mia parte?” domandò.

Gli occhi della regina erano arrossati e una lacrima le si era ghiacciata su una guancia.

“Passare dalla tua parte significherebbe vederti distruggere tutti i sogni dei bambini, vero? Sand-man mi ha raccontato tutto, si sa far capire con i suoi poteri!” sbraitò Elsa.

Pitch digrignò i denti.

“E allora? I tuoi sogni non sono forse stati infranti?” ringhiò.

“Mia sorella minore è tra coloro che devono vivere i loro sogni. Non passerò mai dalla tua parte!” gridò Elsa. Il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato e la tempesta intorno a lei si faceva sempre più forte.

Pitch evocò una falce di cristallo nero e la fece vorticare.

“Mi sono stancato. Se non vuoi passare dalla mia parte, allora ti ucciderò!” gridò.

“Vai a cercare aiuto!” ordinò Elsa a Sand-man.

Quest’ultimo annuì e saltò giù, si mise a correre con le gambette corte e tozze tremanti.

Pitch schioccò le dita e una serie di cavalli neri iniziarono a seguire l’omino dei sogni, Sand-man evocò una nuvoletta d’oro e si allontanò velocemente.

Veniva sferzato dal vento e inseguito dalle creature, che nitrivano e scalciavano furiosamente.

Pitch cercò di colpire Elsa con la falce, la regina saltò di lato ed evocò una lama aguzza di ghiaccio, parando il colpo. Scintille vennero sprizzate tutt’intorno, mentre la tempesta infuriava.

< Anna, Jack, volevano salvarmi, ma non potevano.

Nessuno può e ora morirò anche per mano di questo pazzo > pensò Elsa.


	13. Cap.13 Il vero amore come centro

Cap.13 Il vero amore come centro

 

Sand-ma sgranò gli occhi e sorrise, riconoscendo Jack in groppa a Sven. Diresse la nuvoletta verso il gruppetto e saltò davanti a Kristoff.

“Sand-man!” gridò Calmoniglio, saltando fuori dalla casacca del venditore di ghiaccio.

“Cosa ci fai qui?” domandò Jack, sporgendosi per vederlo. Il suo viso era latteo e le sue labbra viola-bluastre.

“È un amico vostro?” chiese Anna.

“È un altro guardino” rispose Calmoniglio.

“Anche quelli?” domandò Kristoff, indicando i cavalli neri che correvano nella loro direzione.

“Proprio no!” gridò Calmoniglio. Anna gridò e prese la chitarra legata al fianco di Sven, sciogliendola dai nodi che la tenevano ferma, legata alla sella.

Jack si alzò in piedi sulla renna e impallidì, vedendo in lontananza le sagome di Pitch e Elsa, intenti a duellare. Le loro figure erano in parte nascoste dalla tempesta. Saltò giù e si mise a correre, verso di loro.

“Aspetta!” gridò Kristoff. Cercò di afferrare Jack per la spalla, ma un cavallo nero lo travolse.

Anna colpì la bestia al muso con un colpo di chitarra, spaccandola in mille pezzi, mentre la creatura diveniva polvere.

Anna allungò la mano verso Kristoff, che la prese. Anna lo aiutò a rimettersi in piedi, Kristoff la guardò arrossendo. Raggiunse con un pugno il cavallo successivo, Sand-man cercò di trasformare in sabbia dorata uno dei cavalli, ma anche la sabbia nelle sue mani divenne nere. Le dimenò e si nascose dietro Olaf.

“Ti proteggo io!” gridò il pupazzo di neve. Un cavallo cercò di aggredirlo con un morso, ma fu raggiunto dai colpi degli zoccoli davanti di Sven. La renna si era messa ritta su due zampe e riatterrò su quattro, vedendo l’avversario diventare polvere.

Calmoniglio saltò in testa a un cavallo, ma questo dimenò il capo, lo fece scivolare e lo raggiunse con una testata, facendolo finire a terra incosciente.

Anna corse e lo prese, gridò vedendo l’ultimo cavallo rimasto impennarsi per colpirla con un calcio al viso.

Kristoff le si mise davanti a prese il colpo in pieno petto, perdendo i sensi.

“T-ti ha salvata…” biascicò Calmoniglio. Anna strisciò indietro, poggiò a terra il coniglio pasquale e prese un badile. Lo abbatté sulla testa del cavallo nero, tramutandolo nuovamente in sabbia.

Anna corse da Kristoff e lo abbracciò.

“Mi dispiace. È tutta colpa mia” gemette.

Kristoff mugolò dolorante e socchiuse un occhio, la vide stretta al suo petto e le appoggiò la mano sulla testa.

“C-calma-ti… sto bene” la rassicurò con voce tremante.

< Spero che quel ragazzo non sia morto nella tempesta > pensò.

“T-torneranno, vero?” domandò Olaf, abbracciando Sand-man.

 

**************

 

Elsa cadde in ginocchio, ansimando, i resti della sua spada di ghiaccio giacevano in frammenti intorno a lei.

“È la tua fine!” disse Pitch. Alzò la falce e la calò verso di lei.

“ _Nooo_!” gridò Jack mettendosi davanti, con il braccio alzato. I suoi capelli erano completamente candidi e una serie di fiocchi di neve si erano disegnati sul suo corpo pallidissimo. Si tramutò di ghiaccio, la lama di cristallo nero si frantumò andando a sbattere contro le sue dita tramutate e dal suo corpo venne emanato del vento magico.

Pitch cadde a terra, sbalzato via dall’energia scaturita dal corpo del giovane.

La tempesta cessò ed Elsa gridò, abbracciando la statua di ghiaccio in cui si era mutato Jack. Scoppiò a piangere, venendo scossa dai singhiozzi, le lacrime le rigarono il viso.

Pitch scoppiò a ridere e si rialzò in piedi, allargando le braccia.

“Oh, che fortuna insperata. Lo hai ucciso proprio tu” si esaltò.

Kristoff e il resto del gruppetto si avvicinò, insieme ad alcuni uomini e bambini del villaggio.

“Cosa sta succedendo?” domandò un fornaio.

“È diventato di ghiaccio” disse una donna, stringendo il proprio figlio al petto.

“Lui era Jack Frost” disse Calmoniglio. I bambini si voltarono verso di lui.

< Per ora mi vedono ancora, ma presto, scomparirò anche ai loro occhi > pensò.

“Jack… Frost…” ripeté il bambino in braccio alla madre.

“Non esiste” disse la donna.

“Non dovrebbero esistere nemmeno le streghe, eppure siamo qui” ringhiò.

“Uccidiamo la strega!” disse un altro uomo.

“Mia sorella non è una strega! E non vedete che ha perso una persona a cui teneva?!” gridò Anna, mettendosi davanti alla sorella con le braccia aperte.

Pitch rideva sempre più fragorosamente.

“Quello chi è?” domandò il fornaio.

< Presto vedrete sciocchi villici! > pensò Pitch, sgranando gli occhi.

“Io lo amo” gemette Elsa, mentre le sue lacrime scivolavano sul corpo congelato di Jack.

“… L’amore… Eccolo!” gridò Kristoff.

“Cosa?” chiese Pitch. Il corpo di Jack si sciolse e il giovane crollò incosciente tra le braccia di Elsa, le sue gote nivee si tinsero di un leggero rosa e i suoi capelli tornarono argentei.

“No! Non può essere!” sbraitò Pitch.

“Presto, credete in Jack Frost. Tutti!” gridò Kristoff.

Sven abbatté i suoi zoccoli sul terreno ghiacciato, che man mano si stava sciogliendo.

“Guardate, l’inverno sta cessando!” disse un bambino, indicando la neve che si scioglieva.

“Non permetterò che tutto finisca bene!” gridò Pitch. I cavalli neri iniziarono a correre verso i paesani, che strillarono.

“Credete nell’esistenza di Frost o ci ucciderà tutti!” sbraitò Olaf.

“Se i pupazzi di neve parlano, può esistere, mamma” disse il bambino in braccio alla donna. Quest’ultima annuì.

< Tanto peggio… ci credo… > pensò il fornaio. Parecchi altri e i bambini iniziarono a bisbigliare: “Io credo in Jack Frost”.

I cavalli esplosero, divenendo di sabbia dorata, Sand-man ridacchiò, mentre la sabbia si andava ad addensare sotto di lui, creando una nuvola sempre più grande.

“No, no, no!” gridò Pitch.

Jack sciolse l’abbraccio con Elsa e la baciò delicatamente, la regina arrossì.

Jack si voltò verso Pitch, che indietreggiava.

“Ora chi è che ha paura?” domandò.

Pitch cadde in ginocchio, sotto di lui si aprì una voragine oscura e vi precipitò.

Calmoniglio avanzò, mentre la sua stazza aumentava sempre di più e diventava alto più di Kristoff.

“Finalmente ce lo siamo tolto dai piedi” esultò.

Sven iniziò a scalciare a fare versi rochi, mentre il sole illuminava il mare nuovamente sciolto e il prato verde intorno a loro.

Kristoff si voltò verso di loro e impallidì.

“Olaf si sta squagliando!” gridò.

Jack guardò in viso Elsa.

“Mia regina, ora potete controllare i vostri poteri. Il vostro centro era l’amore” disse gentilmente.

Elsa annuì e creò una nuvoletta nera, da cui iniziò a nevicare, che si andò a posare sopra Olaf, che si rigenerò completamente.

“Evviva!” gridò, dimenando le braccia rami.

Elsa si voltò verso Anna e le sorrise.

“Perdonami, sorellina” disse.

Anna negò con il capo e le sorrise a sua volta.

“Perdonami tu” sussurrò.

“Come avete visto, la vostra regina non è una strega. Tutto il male che si è verificato era colpa di un principe invasore e del mostro che avete visto” mentì a metà Calmoniglio.

“Evviva la regina che ci ha salvato! Evviva!” gridò Jack.

< Tanto vale reggergli il gioco > pensò Kristoff, iniziando ad applaudire.

I bambini scoppiarono a ridere, correndo intorno a Sand-man, intento a fargli apparire stelline di sabbia dorata.

“Evviva la regina!” fecero eco i popolani riuniti intorno a loro.

 

*************

 

Anna giocherellò con la propria ciocca candida.

“Ti piace la slitta nuova? Te l’avevo promessa” disse.

Kristoff si massaggiò il collo.

“Èbellissima, ma sono più felice al pensiero che Elsa abbia mandato via Hans.

Non avrei mai immaginato potessero esserci persone ignobile come quel principe” borbottò.

“Ammetto che mi aveva proprio ingannata” sussurrò Anna.

“Avevo ragione. Non si può decidere di sposarmi con qualcuno che hai conosciuto da poco.

Anche tua sorella te l’aveva detto, a quanto pare. Quel pazzo avrebbe potuto ucciderti…”. Iniziò a dire Kristoff.

Anna gli camminò intorno, ondeggiando, con le braccia dietro la schiena.

“Quindi neanche fidanzarsi?” domandò.

“Beh, iniziare a frequentarsi pian piano è un altro conto” ribatté.

Anna si sporse e gli mise il viso a distanza di un dito dal suo, quasi sfiorandogli il naso a patata con il proprio all’insù.

“E se volessi iniziare a vedermi con te?” domandò.

Kristoff boccheggiò, arrossendo e avvertì il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare.

“P-potrei… essere d’accordo… visto che mi piace… e…” biascicò, avvertendo la gola secca.

Anna lo baciò, Kristoff le afferrò i fianchi sollevandola e ricambiò il bacio con foga.

Anna chiuse gli occhi, sollevando le gambe e continuarono a baciarsi, mozzandosi il fiato a vicenda.

Calmoniglio sbuffò, guardandolo, scosse il capo facendo ondeggiare le orecchie e si allontanò. Si mise una mano sul fianco, sopra la cintura a cui erano sistemati il boomerang e le uova decorate esplosive.

Superò Olaf che saltellava su Sven, con la nuvoletta sopra di sé intenta a nevicare. Il pupazzo di neve rideva e dimenava le braccia, mentre la renna leccava i fiocchetti di neve.

Calmoniglio raggiunse Sand-man.

“Ci conviene iniziare a muoversi. Nord ci starà aspettando” ordinò secco.

Sopra Sand-man apparve un cuore e l’omino indicò la finestra, oltre la quale Jack e Elsa si stavano baciando.

Calmoniglio sospirò pesantemente.

“Non diremo all’omino oltre la luna che lo abbiamo visto. Penso che preferisca rimanere un Guardiano fuggitivo per starle accanto.

Il solito scapestrato” borbottò.

Sand-man sorrise e applaudì, saltandogli sulla spalla.

Calmoniglio batté un paio di volte la zampa sul terreno, si aprì una voragine collegata a un tunnel spazio-dimensionale e vi saltò dentro.

 

 


End file.
